<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Goes Away by tablrcloth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445124">Everything Goes Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablrcloth/pseuds/tablrcloth'>tablrcloth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Banter, Canon Compliant, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt No Comfort, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Ending, Temporary Character Death, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, its the tubbo + tommy reuniting scene :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablrcloth/pseuds/tablrcloth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo is expected to be the president, even after he finds out his best friend is dead. So when he sees Tommy one day, still alive and breathing, what is he SUPPOSED to think?</p><p>Or, Tommy comes home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything Goes Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am writing about the characters on the SMP, not the creators. if any creators featured are uncomfortable, i will take it down immediately. comfort is my top priority.</p><p>inspired by always gold by radical face. writing this pained me. enjoy the readdd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Does everything go away? Tubbo wonders as he watches Fundy walk away. It’s a bright, sunny day, beams cast upon the planks of the boardwalk. He watches as his fellow cabinet member walks past the fountain in the lake and the camarvan with Niki at his side; he watches him turn on L’manberg and not look back. Tubbo stands there, staring, with Quackity and Ranboo at his side.</p><p>
  <em> “I’m making a new city,” Fundy says casually. </em>
</p><p>Tubbo continues to stand in place, seeing Quackity and Ranboo walk back into the city from the corner of his eye.</p><p>
  <em> “We’re leaving today.” </em>
</p><p>He stands there for a long time, just mulling over the same conversation he had had with Fundy earlier. He was really leaving, off to create Dry Waters with Niki, a supposed safe haven sandwiched in the valley of a mesa.</p><p>Fundy had really left. Another person in his life, gone.</p><p>Tubbo was never particularly close with Niki, but she was one of the original members of L’manberg. She had a bakery, dug out of a hillside, and made the original flag, even watched it burn. She was one of few residents to know just how corrupt Schlatt’s government had run, finally taking up the mantle of treasurer when Pogtopia regained control of the nation.</p><p>But Fundy... Fundy was a cabinet member, secretary of state and close friend. He had been a fellow spy, but a successful one. Someone who was actually able to cover his tracks, and helped them to their way to victory. He, along with Quackity, ran the country with him, and now...</p><p>Tubbo closes his eyes, exhales, and turns, walking back into L’manberg.</p><p> </p><p>“Tubbo?”</p><p>A knock at the door causes the president to jolt in his seat, his head shooting up from where it had been resting on his hand. It takes a bit for his eyes to focus, but he looks at the person in the doorway. Quackity is standing there, hand poised over the door, ready to knock again.</p><p>“Oh, Big Q! Come in,” Tubbo says good naturedly, gesturing for him to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Tubbo wasn’t sure how late it was, but he had fallen asleep in his office for the third time that week. He really should finish his work earlier.</p><p>Quackity remains standing, an unreadable expression on his face. “I just wanted to ask about Technoblade. Are we still continuing the search for him?”</p><p>Tubbo subconsciously bristles, and he straightens in his seat. He had barely woken up from passing out on top of his desk and he was already expected to be the president of his nation. That’s what he gets for not going home for the night, he supposes.</p><p>“He’s a threat, but I think we should keep it on the back burner for now. Both of us are on our final lives, and I don’t want you dying. We don’t have any more people to help take him down anyway.” Tubbo thinks distantly about who else in the nation could take on Techno with them, but only Ranboo comes to mind. Was it just the three of them in this nation...? <em> It wasn’t like that before, </em> he thinks sleepily. </p><p>“Alright, I just wanted to check,” Quackity says, turning in the door frame and beginning to walk away.</p><p>“You’re not planning on anything, are you?” Tubbo asks, narrowing his eyes, and Quackity stops. Tubbo didn’t want him dying to Techno a third time, because that would be final, and he would lose another person for good.</p><p>“You should go home and get some rest, it’s midnight,” he says, deflecting the question, but Tubbo doesn’t notice, just nods and stands up, pulling his bag off his seat and checking the contents before sliding it over his head and walking out the doorway to stand next to Quackity.</p><p>“Are you going home, too?” he asks, rubbing his eyes and glancing back up at the other man.</p><p>“Nah, stuff to do. Have a good one, though,” Quackity says before walking back into his office. Tubbo stands there for a moment in the hall, gaining his bearings and looking around. The White House Fundy created during the era of Manberg was never used, but Tubbo hadn’t wanted to take it down, instead using one of the rooms as his new office. Quackity and Ranboo worked here as well, but not as much as he did.</p><p>Tubbo steps out into the fresh night air, breathing in deeply and gazing down upon his city. He recalls a moment long ago, when he had stood on top of the camarvan with his friends, and when Wilbur shouted,</p><p>
  <em> "As we gaze upon the swaths of redwood trees, the great hills to our south and the walls that have protected us for years.” </em>
</p><p>His eyes skip across the buildings of spruce and stone, the shimmering water and the lanterns floating softly in the sky. Swaths of redwood trees indeed. The scenery had changed, but the land was the very same. A slight smile tugs at his lips; L’manberg was beautiful, and he feels pride at that. He built this with his friends. All of this hard work, and it had something to show for.</p><p><em> He built this with friends... </em> </p><p>And where were those friends now? he wonders distantly. Phil, Ghostbur, Fundy, Tommy...</p><p>Tubbo turns abruptly and walks down the path, passing Niki’s old bakery, then stops and looks at it closer. He wishes he had helped Niki rebuild it after the explosions, maybe recreate it to be what it was back when Wilbur was president.</p><p>Niki was gone now.</p><p>He turns, staring at his docks. He had built them over the course of several months, making sure every log was secure in the water and laying planks on top, even going so far as to build houses that no one ever used. He could turn it into real estate, perhaps. A nice coastal view.</p><p>Tubbo looks at Jack’s house, and all of the bushy trees he had grown for oranges. Jack was hardly around either, off on some crazy adventures. Critters ate the oranges, now.</p><p>He forces his feet to move, stepping across the ice on the lake carefully. It had frozen solid, with the help of Fundy and Ranboo. They wanted to make it festive, nice for the winter season, and nice it was.</p><p>He steps off the ice and into the snow, the crunchy grass turning into wood as he stepped onto the boardwalk and continued into the square, looking around. Ghostbur had built all these shops, and they had sometimes been occupied. He and Tommy planned to sell carrots at one of these, one day, but they never did.</p><p><em> And never will, </em>he thinks quietly, but he quickly brushes over it.</p><p>He walks up the staircase sandwiched between Karl and Quackity’s houses, stepping into Quackity’s house and sitting down on the bed by the window. Tubbo didn’t have an actual house despite being the president, and Quackity told him he could stay here til he had a house, so he did. He had been staying here for months, now.</p><p><em> Maybe Fundy would let me stay in his old house... </em>he thinks, then shakes his head and pulls his shoes off, not even changing into pajamas before he pulls the covers over himself with a sigh, closing his eyes.</p><p>He thinks, <em> I really should brush my teeth, </em>but by then he’s already asleep.</p><p> </p><p>When Tubbo wakes up the next day, the sunlight is beaming directly at his face.</p><p>He sits up, disgruntled, and rubs his eyes before coughing. His teeth were fuzzy... why didn’t he brush his teeth?</p><p>He pulls his legs over the side of the bed and stands up with a yawn, pulling on his shoes and stepping out the door, still in his suit from yesterday. The lanterns were all gone from the sky, and Tubbo briefly wondered where Ghostbur had gone. He was sure Ranboo was putting up the lanterns in his place; maybe he would ask.</p><p>Speaking of, the Enderman hybrid was stepping out of his house as well, and Tubbo shouts, “Rambow!”, waving at him from the staircase. Ranboo looks up at him and waves back, and the two quickly approach each other.</p><p>“Tubbo!” he greets kindly. “How are you?”</p><p>“I’m positively starving,” Tubbo admits. “Want to check the apiary?”</p><p>“You’re going to eat honey for breakfast?” Ranboo asks with a laugh, an amused grin spreading on his face.</p><p>“I’ve done it before,” Tubbo says with a shrug. “You won’t believe how good chicken is with it.”</p><p>“That is disgusting,” Ranboo says, laughing more, and the two walk down the boardwalk to the apiary, talking easily.</p><p>When they finally make it to the dome shaped building, Ranboo opens the door for him and Tubbo opens the next, stepping into the suddenly warm atmosphere, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.</p><p>“You look very relaxed,” Ranboo jokes, walking past him to one of the cabinets on the wall and opening it for a bottle. Tubbo opens his eyes and looks at him.</p><p>“Bees. Y’know?” he says, smiling and walking down the stairs to the bottom floor, stepping onto the bouncy grass and brushing his fingers through the flowers before picking a few and walking back up to the main floor.</p><p>“Honey bottles or combs?” Ranboo asks, and Tubbo glances back at him, before turning his attention to the bees gathering around the flowers in his hands.</p><p>“Bottles for today, I’m running out,” Tubbo says, smiling gently at the little bees collecting around him. He missed this; it had only been a few days since he had last been in the apiary, but it felt like ages. All those days spent hunched over paperwork, trying to save his dying nation...</p><p>Tubbo sits down on the grass, the greenery brushing against his suit, and he thinks. When was the last time he wore his regular clothes? He can’t remember. He feels like he’s been in a suit for forever.</p><p>“Do you miss him?” Tubbo asks quietly, and Ranboo looks at him. They both know who Tubbo is talking about, but Ranboo still asks, “Who?”</p><p>“Tommy. ‘Cause... you know.”</p><p>Before Fundy and Niki had left, and six months after Tubbo had exiled Tommy, he had finally gotten enough courage to visit Tommy. It had been days after he turned 19, and he... maybe not <em> celebrate, </em> but he wanted to spend that time with his- former best friend. But when he walked through the Nether portal, Logstedshire was blown to bits, and there was one singular pillar towering into the sky. </p><p>Tubbo assumed the worst. Days later, they held a funeral, and he hasn’t felt the same since.</p><p>It’s been a month now, and every day has felt the same. Wake up, try not to think about Tommy, go to sleep. It was a cycle he could hardly live with, but he lived with it just the same.</p><p>“Yeah. I do,” Ranboo says, and when Tubbo looks up at him, he looks extremely guilty. Maybe he, too, had things he wanted so desperately to tell Tommy before he died, but never did. Maybe an <em> I’m sorry, </em> or an <em> I wish things happened differently. </em></p><p>“Well, we’ve got to move on,” Ranboo says abruptly, handing Tubbo a corked honey bottle, and Tubbo has to stretch to reach it, shuffling the flowers into his other hand. “I’m gonna get started on work,” he continues, before turning and walking to the door, leaving the apiary.</p><p>Tubbo watches him go, then turns back to his flowers. The bees had all left to their hives, and he sits there alone, clutching the flowers in his grip.</p><p><em> I miss him, </em> he thinks, and almost bursts into tears, but he fights it down and stands up, rubbing at his eyes. </p><p>He looks down at the bottle of honey in his hand, then turns and walks out of the apiary, crumpled flowers left on the grass.</p><p> </p><p><em> “You are going to fall,” Tubbo admonishes, but the other boy only grins at him, staring at him upside down. </em> <em><br/>
</em></p><p><em> “ </em> <em> Now I’m gonna see the sunset upside down,” Tommy says with a triumphant laugh. “Oi, play a disc, maybe I’ll hear it upside down too.” </em> <em><br/>
</em></p><p><em> “That’s not how that works!” Tubbo says, laughing, but he climbs up next to Tommy on the hill and leans down, watching the sun rise into the ground. “All of the blood is rushing to my head!” he says, giggling. </em> <em><br/>
</em></p><p><em> “Let’s fix that,” Tommy says, and pushes him off the hill and into the grass below, and Tubbo shouts. </em> <em><br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em> “HEY!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tommy laughs heartily, but screams when Tubbo climbs up next to him and tries pushing him off too. The two chase each other through the grass, laughing without a care in the world. </em>
</p><p>Tubbo jolts awake, looking around frantically before he recognizes his surroundings. He fell asleep in the office again. Sighing, he stands up and walks out of the office, beginning his routine midnight walk through L’manberg.</p><p>The lanterns are back, drifting through the sky slowly. He doesn’t smile while looking at them, just thinks back on his dream.</p><p>Tubbo didn’t dream anymore; he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because of the lack of sleep, but sleep was less important than his country.</p><p>He tries to think about what paperwork he had even been doing, but his mind draws a blank. Maybe the next day can be spent on yet another way to get people visiting the country, he thinks bitterly. They relied on tourism and hospitality due to their lack of citizens, constantly renovating the land for parties and fairs.</p><p><em> I’m alone, </em>he thinks suddenly. It’s not an epiphany; it’s actually rather obvious. He has no one. Fundy and Niki left, Tommy and Wilbur are dead, Techno and Phil are plotting against him, and even Ranboo and Quackity are drifting away.</p><p>The epiphany he <em> does </em> have is that he is just like Tommy. He always has been; British, young, underestimated by everyone. In the past few months, that changed. While Tommy was allowed to go around and do whatever he wanted, Tubbo was expected to be president. Even Wilbur only viewed Tubbo as an asset, while Tommy was a friend. </p><p>In the end, they became like each other once more. In the end, they were both alone.</p><p>Tubbo walks up the wood staircase and opens the door to Quackity’s house, his movements robotic. This time, he steps into the bathroom and pulls out his toothbrush, applying toothpaste and wetting it before sticking it in his mouth and brushing.</p><p>As he brushes his teeth, he stares in the mirror. He looks harried, big eye bags and a cowlick on the back of his head. His eyes travel down his suit, and he furrows his brow. When was the last time he changed his clothes...?</p><p>He spits into the sink and rinses his brush, before wiping his mouth and glancing back in the mirror. Tubbo knew that Quackity had a pajamas drawer in the dresser in the main room,  but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to change.</p><p><em> I should, </em> he thinks, ripping his eyes away from his reflection and stepping out of the bathroom and to the dresser, pulling out new clothes and quickly changing into them. </p><p>He looks down at himself. He's wearing an old t-shirt and pajama bottoms. </p><p><em> How the hell am I the president? </em>he thinks, annoyed, before climbing into bed and staring out the window. His eyes follow the lanterns, and soon, he’s asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next day starts the same as the rest. He wakes up, drags himself out of bed, changes into a fresh suit, and steps outside, breathing in deeply. The air smells no different, but he forces himself to have a good morning, vowing not to think about Tommy. Maybe today he’ll take a break from paperwork and check Niki’s bakery, fix it up for her while she’s out in Dry Waters. It could be like a Christmas present!</p><p>Tubbo walks down the staircase amiably, gazing out across his city, then continues walking through the square until he stepped off the boardwalk onto bouncy grass, passing Jack’s house and the docks, before he walked into the bakery.</p><p>There were no lights inside, and all of the cabinets and barrels had been ransacked. Even the greenery looked like it was dying.</p><p><em> Lanterns, new plants,  </em>he thinks, making a mental checklist. He could get those, probably from Ranboo’s house. Ranboo was a bit of a hoarder, always said that “he was never sure when he would need something”. Tubbo couldn’t exactly argue with that, seeing as he needed stuff from him now.</p><p>He turns around and steps back into the sunlight, stretching, then glances to the left. Ranboo is approaching him; that was convenient.</p><p>“Hello Mr. Boo!” he says cheerily. Ranboo doesn’t say hi back, and his face is grim. The smile quickly slips off of Tubbo’s face.</p><p>“Technoblade is here,” Ranboo says. “He wants his weapons back.”</p><p>Tubbo stares at him, open mouthed, before he regains his bearings, shaking himself slightly. “Well, he’s not getting anything for it,” Tubbo scoffs, face set in a frown. He cocks an eyebrow, watching Ranboo scratch the back of his neck.</p><p>“It’s not that simple. He has a hostage,” Ranboo says, and Tubbo blinks, before beginning to walk in the direction Ranboo came from, Ranboo jogging along. “He’s threatening to kill Connor if we don’t give him his things.”</p><p>“Connor isn’t even a citizen,” Tubbo points out, staring straight ahead. He thinks he sees a red fur coat near the apiary, and his pace quickens.</p><p>“Yes, but-”</p><p>“TECHNOBLADE!” Tubbo shouts, and he steps onto the ice of the lake, walking along until he makes it back onto grassy ground. Technoblade is in view now, about eight meters away, and Tubbo crosses his arms at him, keeping a good distance away. Despite not having his weapons, Techno was dangerous, and it was evident due to the fact that he killed Quackity with just a pickaxe. Tubbo wasn’t going to take any chances.</p><p>“Tubbo,” Techno greets. “I take it Ranboo told you?”</p><p>“He said you have Connor hostage,” Tubbo says, tilting his head. “What makes you think we’re going to give you anything in exchange for him?”</p><p>Techno sweeps his arms and steps to the side, revealing Connor being held in a tight grip by a hooded figure- was that blood on his onesie? Tubbo furrows his brow. Had Techno come here with Phil? Phil had disappeared one day from his house arrest, his ankle monitor laying shattered on the ground, and Tubbo had inferred that Phil took refuge with Technoblade. They had been old war friends, after all, though the only confusing thing was that Phil never hid his face. Bad hair day? he thinks with a smirk.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t you?” Techno asks easily. “I didn’t know you were heartless enough to let an innocent man die.”</p><p>“I know when to sacrifice things for the sake of my country,” Tubbo retorts, missing the wounded look Connor gives him. “I’m not going to endanger my nation, Techno, and giving you your weapons is endangering it<em> . </em> ” </p><p>“You’re going to choose L’manberg over Connor?” Ranboo asks faintly, just as Techno says, “Endangering your nation? You didn’t think about that when you tried executing me!”</p><p>Tubbo winces. “That wasn’t my choice, Techno, but this is. You won’t get your gear back.”</p><p>“Really?” the hooded figure asks, and Tubbo’s attention snaps to him. <em> That’s not Phil, </em>he thinks, just as the figure reaches up to his hood and pulls it down.</p><p>“Tommy?” Tubbo squeaks, and Tommy frowns at him, face contorted into a scowl. His blond hair has faded from its permanent yellow to a sandy color, and his bright blue eyes, always filled with so much excitement and mischief, are darker, more mature.</p><p><em> What happened to you? </em> </p><p>“Give him his things back, Tubbo,” Tommy says, staring down at him, and Tubbo can’t help a step backwards.</p><p>“T- Tommy? You’re-”</p><p>“Yes, I’m alive,” Tommy snaps. “Are you even listening to me?”</p><p>Tubbo stares at him, then turns to Ranboo, who looks away guiltily. <em> He knew...? </em> he thinks faintly, then thinks, <em> he’s alive? </em></p><p>Tubbo takes a step forward, reaching out his hand to touch Tommy’s sleeve, just to make sure that he was real, that he wasn’t dreaming, but Tommy swats his hand away.</p><p>“This is great and all, but my weapons,” Techno says, sounding mildly amused, gaze switching between the two.</p><p>All of the thoughts Tubbo had been thinking for the past month, all those apologies and remorses, they almost come bubbling out of his lips, but he forces it down. He’s not going to make a scene, not here, not in front of his enemy, not in front of-</p><p><em> Tommy... </em> </p><p>
  <em> SNAP OUT OF IT! </em>
</p><p>Tubbo shakes his head and straightens. <em> Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Stop thinking about it and be the president. </em> </p><p>“Ranboo, please retrieve the weapons from the chest underneath the fountain,” he decides, focusing solely on Technoblade and <em> absolutely no one else, definitely not the boy standing next to him. </em> </p><p>“That’s in water, though-” Ranboo says, and Tubbo whips his gaze to stare at the other man.</p><p>“<em> Now. </em> Please,” he adds. “Pick up the water from the fountain and dig down through it, it’s right in the middle.” </p><p>“Okay,” Ranboo nods, turning and dashing towards the lake. Tubbo turns his attention back to Technoblade, the two staring each other down. He doesn’t want to make small talk, for fear of breaking down. If he didn’t focus on his presidential duties, then he wouldn’t have anything to focus on except for the sight of his dead best-</p><p>Well.</p><p>It only takes a minute for Ranboo to return, but that minute is suffocating. When the enderman hybrid finally returns, Tubbo realizes he did not blink during the entire staredown. He turns to Ranboo, blinking furiously, now staring at the netherite weapons he holds, gaze stuttering over the crossbow in his arm. He looks back at Techno, glancing briefly at Tommy.</p><p>“Take it,” Tubbo says, and Ranboo dumps the weapons into the snow.</p><p>As Techno leans down to pick up his gear, Tubbo looks back at Tommy, and takes a deep breath. “Tommy, I-”</p><p>Tommy’s gaze snaps to him and he stops, but inhales again and keeps talking. “Tommy, why are you- why are you with Techno?”</p><p>“Techno’s family,” Tommy deadpans as though it’s obvious, crossing his arms, and Tubbo can’t withhold his wince.</p><p>“Yeah, but we’re- we’re friends, you could-”</p><p>“You <em>exiled </em> me!” Tommy shouts. “What did you want me to do? Be sad in a tent for the rest of my life?” </p><p>“I- I MOURNED YOU!” Tubbo screams, and his voice cracks and the tears finally break free, streaming down his face. He steps forward at Tommy, thrusting a finger at him. “I THOUGHT YOU DIED!”</p><p>“It’s not like you came to visit me anyway,” Tommy scoffs, leaning in at him, and Tubbo bristles.</p><p>“I’m the leader of a <em> nation, </em> Tommy. I’m supposed to run a country. I can’t just-” </p><p>“You couldn’t <em> visit me?” </em> Tommy says, incredulous. “You put this place over me? What <em> happened </em> to you?” </p><p>“WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?” Tubbo screeches. “You have got to be kidding! You’re siding with Techno! Did you just <em> forget </em>what he did?”</p><p>“Why can’t you just forget about me?” Tommy spits, gaze full of fury. “You forgot easy enough when I was in exile. We’re not friends anymore. Why do you even care?”</p><p>“Why do I- why do I- why do I-” Tubbo starts, but he can’t form an actual sentence. He can’t say what he desperately needs to. Tommy scoffs again and turns back around, shoving Connor onto the ground, who gives out a little yelp. The two begin to leave, before Tubbo says, “I just missed you.”</p><p>Tommy stops walking, and Techno stops to look at him. Tubbo straightens, rubbing the tears away from his face before looking back up at Tommy, who hasn’t turned around.</p><p>“Yeah, well. Get over it,” Tommy snarls, and he continues on his way.</p><p>As Tubbo watches Tommy and Techno sweep up the stairs and vanish beyond the hill, he thinks, <em> yes, everything goes away. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>